The Con Artists
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: This is a story of pretender. A ToFuu AU fic.


**WARNING! READ FOR YOUR OWN RISK: **This is my first AU fic and I don't know if it's any good, that's what the review box is for. I know most of the characters are OOC but there you are! My other responsibilities, I'm not abandoning them. I'm just a little (or a lot) stuck right now. You may find this story similar with Grey's Anatomy that's because it's inspired by Grey's Anatomy. The grammatical error would be entirely my fault and I don't want to do anything about it. Lol ENJOY READING EVERYONE!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **I donnot own Flame of Recca or any of its character

\(^0^)/

**Chapter 1**

Fuuko tapped her knuckles gently on his bestfriend's window. He looked up from pacing his room and hurriedly opened it so she can let herself in. As planned, she rode her new motorcycle in the crack of dawn, pushed it halfway on the Recca's backyard so she can sneak out without getting notice by his probably still sleeping family member.

"My grandfather is the craziest git with his honor and other insignificant family whatever you'll ever meet in your entire life!" Recca begun the moment she snuck her head on the window pane. "And my father! Let me tell you, my father is the most horrible father there is. I don't even want to start talking about my older brother! Do you think they'll buy it?" His blue eyes went wide with the prospect of failing their little scam.

"Hell, yeah! They're gonna buy it with loads of cash!" she nodded her agreement on his direction with a chaser cat smile.

"No I mean-!"

"Recca, we already talked about this and I'm not gonna remind you that we were doing this because you are tired of making an ass out of your family and that I paid half of my medical school tuition fee for doing this! Now go and move your butt out of here!"

Fuuko watched Recca tiptoed out of the door. The moment he was out of sight, she begun undressing leaving her Victoria's secret underwear and knee high sock on. She deliberated their plan while watching herself carefully dubbing red hot lipstick in front of Recca's closet mirror only to wipe it deliberately with a clinex so it will leave smudges all over her right cheek. In no time, with a little messing of her shoulder length purple hair, she managed to look like what she wanted herself to look.

"Holy Mary mother of God! You look like a slut who just had a hot sex!" Recca confirmed after giving her the up and down scan.

"Hey! What did I say about taking the Lord's name in vain?" She responded with a little indignation. As far as she was concern, cursing and takings the higher power's name in vain is as punishable as murdering someone else's cat. Well, except for the time when you are in plateau phase.

"Ok whatever. So I will go there now and have a breakfast with my loving family and then you will go after me in five minutes or so. Prance around the living room half naked until they absorb the news that I, the great numero uno, got laid last night with a hot medical intern-." He could have went on and on for hours and hours by their plan but Fuuko roled her eyes and pushed him to the door.

After taking few deep breathes, she followed Recca. Noises of male adrenalines can be heard from the hallway but the moment she entered their dining area (looking tired and puffy eyes) the sound was muted. Recca's family comprising of his grandfather, dad, older brother and his adopted younger brother, gaped at her like she was a shining statue of pure gold. Celebrating silently on the reaction they wanted to happened, Fuuko walked closer on the table.

"Hey sweetie." She gave Recca a quick peaked on the lips then turn to face the others. "Hey guys!" They all gape further, jaws dropping while watching her take a cereal box.

Recca cannot control a wide smile. Nobody seems to notice him because they are so busy interpreting him as a man in love. He turned his attention on Fuuko. "Sweetie, you know what? We're late for the medical intern party," He almost yelled with pride in "medical intern party" part. "I think you should hurry up and change now."

"Oh yeah!" Fuuko agreed, her eyes getting bigger adding a dramatic effect. "Are you gonna meet me there sweetie-pop?" she cooed while pinching Recca's nose.

"Of course my sugar coated sweetie-pooh!"

Wasting no time, Fuuko turn to leave. The moment she was out of their sights, the boys exploded with glee only to be replaced by groans and complaints when Recca reminded them they lost the wager, Is-Recca-going-to-die-virgin. This made Fuuko grinned wildly. Without a doubt, Fuuko's going to get half of the gambling money Recca received and as a bonus, his family will going to shut up about him being the weakling in their family.

Moments later, she was out again riding her beloved motorcycle while thinking how awful Recca's family is. What kind of grandfather, a father and an older brother would bet about a former highschool-hayward-turn doctor's sex life just because he decided to stay pure until she finally meet the girl of her dream? They should be proud for Recca! He deserve more than the "Oh, you're here" welcome they gave after coming home for the first time in four years. Then she remembered she was living alone ever since her mom died. Maybe that's what made them clicked. They were bond by the mysterious power of having a wacka-doodle family.

She stopped self pitying, deciding to focus her brain on driving and traffic lights. Eventually she managed to stay alive. The moment she opened her apartment door, her Pekinese "Rancid" went gaga with joy of seeing her. That made her gaga too, one of the perk of having a flat face, hairball for a family. He received a super large milk bone for that. While watching him chew and choke his reward, Fuuko decided that it's too early to get ready for the party and would take a nap.

"Girls don't need all day to apply their makeup." She told Rancid and received a bark of agreement.

Her eyes dropped the moment her purple head touched the fluffy pillow. Fuuko dreamt that Mrs. Kirisawa was waking her up with her bubbly smile and showing her the two dresses she was deliberating on. Anyone Else but You is playing in the background with Rancid barking while chasing his short tail. This made her fully awake and groaning. Seeing the time (she's thirty minutes late to the party) she jumped quickly out of the bed earning her a well deserve orthostic hypotension. Her blackberry declared she have 10 voicemail from Recca. Knowing that she would hear nothing but curses, she ignored it and proceeded to her small bathroom shaking her head.

\(^_^)/

Chocolate Sushi Buffet is already glimmering with silver lights and booming with sickening cheers from newly graduated doctors when Fuuko arrived in a red sequenced tank tops paired by black boots, pencil cut skirt and a leather jackets. Only God knows how she managed a presentable look with what kind of vehicle she owned. Her entrance doesn't create attention, thank God. She took it as a good sign of not having a windswept hair or bugs in teeth.

Fuuko saw Recca standing by the bar talking with two guys.

"There you are! I thought you died!" he barked when she joined them. "You look, er, never mind." Recca developed a nasty habit of scrutinizing her outfit whenever they go to functions like this. Remembering he have companion, he introduced her too late. "Guys this is my friend Dr. Fuuko Kirisawa. She graduated with me in California State University."

"So I've heard!" the guy Recca introduced as Saicho smiled. He and Fuuko exchanged a "nice meeting you" together with a friendly handshake. Fuuko thinks he's cute. Too cute for his own god in fact.

The other guy is too large to be a doctor. From a distance, he looked like a wrestler who gate crashed this party. He took Fuuko's small hands with strong grip. "Did Christmas decided to come early? My, my! Never in my dream would I imagine meeting a very attractive California girl!" He was grinning like a pervert and tried to kiss Fuuko's hand. Quick as flash, she pulled it with surprising agility.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Ishijima Domon." Fuuko lied.

The night ticked by with surprising speed and even Fuuko can't deny that she's having a good time. They were always surrounded by people who wanted to know what it's like to live in the west cost and they were but happy to brag.

"Who are you looking for?" Recca observed when finally they were left alone to enjoy the bar and exchange private conversation.

"I'm looking for Dr. Tokiya Mikagami, the neurosurgeon." Fuuko answered while nonchalantly signaling the bartender for another vodka gimlet.

Recca copied her. "How will you know it's him? Attending physicians are everywhere."

"Well, I heard he looks like a girl so I'm looking for a dude who looks like a girl."

"He's a party pooper. Dr. Tokiya Mikagami is a party pooper." Recca and Fuuko turned around to see who the eaves dropper is. And in instance, Fuuko almost regretted it. He was the most gorgeous guy Fuuko seen in the party. Or maybe in her entire life. He was just wearing a very simple Tux but he's still screaming fabulous with his purple, almost waist length hair and expressive blue eyes. His smile is a knock out making Fuuko blushed so bad. "Hi, I'm Dr. Raiha Mikagami. I'm Dr. Tokiya Mikagami's younger brother."

"Dr. Raiha Mikagami?" Fuuko and Recca chorused. Never did Fuuko imagine him as the type who goes for a long hair.

Fuuko blushed even further. "Sorry." Screaming on a famous resident of cardiothoracic surgery is not a good idea. "You're Dr. Raiha Mikagami? Oh my god! I heard so much about you! You were amazing!" She hollered like a fan girl anyway.

Raiha laughed at her loudly. Fuuko noticed how white his teeth are. "I don't know about amazing."

_Aha! Good looking and modest! _Fuuko thought while grinning. "I'm Fuuko Kirisawa and this is my friend Recca Hanabishi."

"Ah, so you're the famous Californian doctors!"

Recca almost choked on his scotch. "Excuse me?"

"All the interns are talking about you." The attending physician is still grinning. Fuuko would give anything so she can kiss those red lips. Luckily, someone pulled Recca away and Fuuko was more than happy to talk to him alone.

"So tell me, Dr. Kirisawa, is it true that they wear bikini inside their scrub suit in California?" Raiha joked.

Fuuko can't help herself but to grin wildly. She knows it's unethical to date a resident but a little flirtation wouldn't hurt. "I'm afraid that's not true. We don't wear anything underneath."

That joke was followed by another one and another one. Fuuko found herself laughing continuously while enjoying the young doctor's company and she almost went sad when it's time for them to part their way. But Raiha's modesty didn't stop there because Fuuko got a peaked on the cheek.

_What a night. _She thought after saying goodbye to Recca.

Who would have thought that a girl like her would be a doctor? It's lucky for her to graduate on time while working two jobs. Who would have thought that by the end of the day she would get a chance to meet gorgeous doctor and the opportunity to work with him?

_Who would have thought indeed? _

\(^0^)/

Loads of reviews are for faster update.


End file.
